It is proposed to develop an effective and efficient core facility that will provide routine technical assistance and well-maintained, up-to-date equipment for tissue culture studies associated with this Program Project. The instrumentation and physical facilities are already in place. The principal requirement to ensure optimal use of these resources is a Research Assistant to maintain the facility and perform basic duties in it.